


hidden away

by TheEagleGirl



Series: jonsa drabbles [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Book Verse, F/M, Jonsadrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: I love you,he wants to say, to shout it from the walls, to whisper it in her ear.Do you know?~~written for the jonsadrabbles day three prompt: hidden
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: jonsa drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739680
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	hidden away

**Author's Note:**

> *Ben Wyatt voice:* It's about the longing

It's a secret, a poorly hidden one, but Jon can't seem to stop staring at her, _wishing_... but the words for what he wants are too big. He can only grasp at them. 

She's radiant, more lovely every time he sees her, even if it's just in snatches from across a crowded room. 

_I love you_ , he wants to say, to shout it from the walls, to whisper it in her ear. _Do you know?_

They get half a dozen moments together in the next week, and barely that. There's preparations to be done, war to be fought, but Jon feels his thoughts pull back to her at the most inopportune moments, a moth to a candle. 

She finds him before the battle, and among a sea of soldiers, they are, for a moment, alone. 

"I want you to have this," she says, and her hands are pressing a square of embroidered silk into his. 

"A favor?" 

Her eyes are inscrutable, when he searches them, but he wonders if they are not a mirror of his own. 

"Yes," she says, and tucks it away into his armor. Hidden, and near his heart. "To keep you safe." 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please leave kudos/a comment!


End file.
